


Time to take control

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Size Difference, tiny!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen first took the job working for Jared Padalecki he knew it was a dream job for more than one reason. But some six months later and Jensen realizes it's time to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to take control

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from LiveJournal:  
>  _Pairing, rating & kinks:_ J2 - NC-17 - a/b/o, knotting, size difference, tiny!Jensen.  
>  _Notes_ : Originally written for a _20 min writing challenge_ over at [](http://sp-haven.livejournal.com/profile)[**sp_haven**](http://sp-haven.livejournal.com/) and have since been expanded.

Jensen smiled when the last of the employees called out their goodbyes and he watched the elevator door close behind them, smiling when the numbers counted down towards the ground floor. Finally it was only him and his boss left and Jensen looked over to the double door leading into Jared Padalecki's posh office. He hadn't seen the man in question since bringing him lunch hours earlier but at least Jensen knew he was still in there, since he couldn't get out without passing by Jensen's own desk.

Usually Jared left before Jensen himself could clock out, leaving Jensen to wrap up the last of the paperwork and preparations for the next day, and this was the first time the man had worked late. The first time Jensen would have a shot at getting what he had wanted since he first started working for the company and more so, for the young and oh-so-good-looking CEO.

Standing up Jensen walked over to the corner where a mirror was half hidden behind a potted plant, a remnant of a decor mostly changed out but he liked that mirror, it gave him the chance to check that he was looking his very best. Sure, he could have used the bathroom down the corridor for that but then he would have risked missing Jared leaving and that simply wasn't an option. Jensen stroked his hands over his silvery gray suit, smoothing out any wrinkles, real or imagined, and adjusted the knot of his tie. His hair was a bit messy and his lips red bitten from the last hour he had spent worrying about missing out but if he was honest, that only made him look better. In fact, Jensen looked perfect in the tailored suit, tailored because not many clothes were made to fit his short stature but this one had been worth every dollar he spent on it. It was sure to help him reach the prize he had his eyes set on.

It was time.

Walking over to the door Jensen took a deep breath before he knocked on the door and waited for the _come in_ from the other side. Pushing the door open he didn't find Jared sitting in the big office chair that he had expected, instead he was sitting on one of the couches in the corner, leaning forward to work on the laptop placed on the small coffee table.

"Jensen," Jared said with a frown, looking up at the clock on the wall. "What are you still doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Jensen responded and when he walked over towards Jared he tried to move with as much grace as possible, letting his hips sway ever so slightly. "You're usually never here later than me, sir."

Jared flinched a bit at the title, leaning back on the couch and stretching his back and Jensen could hear it pop and he almost winced at it. His boss' height must have meant the bent forward position would have been anything but comfortable and Jensen wished he could get his hands on the man's shoulder to massage away the obvious crink. But that wasn't why he was there, after all, and if things went the way he wanted them to, he would be able to do that later.

"None of that sir crap, Jensen," Jared said, shrugging like he wanted to get the weight of that one word off his shoulders. "Now, are you planning to tell me why…"

The words died on his lips when Jensen closed the distance and with one fluid motion sat down on Jared's lap, sliding forward until their crotches were pressed together and the fabric of Jensen's slacks were stretched tight over his rapidly hardening cock. A small smirk played at Jensen's lips when he felt Jared's dick twitch against his own.

"Jensen?" the man said in something that Jensen could only describe as a squeak but Jensen's resolve was strengthened by the fact that Jared didn't push him away.

"Look," Jensen said calmly. "I love this job, but I'm your secretary and part of my job description should be my boss hitting on me. And you don't. Ever. How long have I been working for you?"

"Six months," Jared answered with a slightly strangled tone.

"Right, six months and nothing," Jensen sighed. "Of all the CEOs in this town, I had to land myself working for someone with the body of a Greek god, and the morals of a nun."

Jared's hands shifted over the fabric of the couch, nervous gestures like he didn't really know what he should be doing and Jensen had simply had enough. He knew what he wanted and it was about time he got it. Circling his hips once he smiled when he heard Jared's breath hitch every so slightly and he could feel the man's eyes on him when he stood up once more. Without taking his gaze off Jared Jensen shrugged out of his suit jacket and threw it down on the couch next to Jared.

One of Jared's hands rose up off the couch, hovering in the air like he wanted to touch but wasn't quite there yet, but it was enough to make Jensen pull at his tie to get it loose enough that Jensen was able to pop open the green buttons of his white shirt and he let his tongue flick out to wet his lips as he slowly let the shirt fall to the floor. He loved that shirt but when he saw the heat in Jared's gaze there was no way he really cared about possible wrinkles.

He saw Jared swallow thickly and his gaze followed Jensen's hands when he reached down and unbuttoned the slacks at the same time as he toed out of his shiny shoes. By the time he let the pants along with his underwear pool around his now bare feet, Jared still hadn't said a word but his eyes were riveted on Jensen.

"I want you to fuck me," Jensen said easily, reaching down to open Jared's pants. "I got this job, and it's a good job, but I got it hoping it would mean I'd get you as well. I can smell how much of an Alpha you are and then you hired me, your perfect Omega and…. nothing!"

Jared's mouth was open and he was panting but he didn't pull back, didn't protest when Jensen freed his dick and Jensen grinned when he was met with hard flesh, pre-come glistening at the tip. He had often imagined what Jared's cock would feel like in his hand, how big it would be, but it was even better to have it happening for real.

"I want you to mate me," Jensen said, sliding back down on Jared's lap. "I can still do my job but I wanna do it with the knowledge that once we're done here, I'll get your knot stretching me wide."

He knew it was a lot to ask for, the demand for a mating and not only for Jared's knot but in the months he had been working at the company he had spoken enough with the man that the initial lust had turned into something more. He couldn't imagine giving Jared up after having him once and he really hoped he would make Jared see how good a mating between them could be.

Pushing himself up, he managed to align Jared's dick with his already-wet hole, his own lubrication already trickling sticky down his thighs and Jensen shivered at the first feel of Jared's dick against his hole. Jensen was wetter than he thought he ever had been before, the culmination of months of fantasy right there beneath him, and he was sure that the slick would be enough for him to be able to take Jared.

When he pushed down and made the head of Jared's cock pop through his rim, however, he wasn't so sure anymore and he gasped at the sudden stretch and burn of the massive cock opening him up. Jensen stilled, letting go of Jared's dick in favor of gripping Jared's shoulders tight and trying to relax around him. It was good enough that he wanted to sob, but also so much more than he could ever imagined and Jensen remained still with only the tip of Jared's cock inside of him and finally, fucking finally, Jared reacted.

"Fucking hell, Jensen," Jared growled. "Don't you dare stop now. I thought I was doing the right thing, not bending you over the desk and fucking you like I wanted to but you wanted it all the time, didn't you? Such a good Omega, but damn...so fucking tight. I know you can take it though, you wanna feel it tomorrow when you sit at your desk looking all proper again."

Jensen nodded and pushed down another inch, moaning softly when he felt himself stretch wider and Jared's hands reached around to curve over Jensen's ass.

"Could do whatever I want to you," Jared continued and Jensen head spun with how good it felt to finally have Jared inside him. "Tiny little Omega like you, could move you every way I want, riding my dick so easily and in the morning they will all be able to smell me on you."

"Yes," Jensen moaned as Jared's fingers pressed against his ass and Jared rocked upwards at the same time as Jensen pushed down.

His body opened willingly for Jared's dick and Jensen looked over to the big windows of Jared's office, gasping when he saw their reflection mirrored against the dark night outside. Jensen was used to being small, but seeing himself naked on Jared's lap, the Alpha still fully clothed, made it more obvious than it had ever been before. Jared's hands were huge on his body, tanned skin a sharp contrast against Jensen's almost milk white skin and Jensen wished they were in a different position, wanted to see the way Jared's cock disappeared inside his body.

"Jared," Jensen groaned, pushing himself up before he slid down with one hard thrust, needing to feel Jared deep and hard.

"Want me to mate you?" Jared asked, hands moving up to Jensen's waist. "You said you wanted it….want me to bind us together until everyone knows that we're one. The perfect combination, Alpha and Omega, just like it should be."

Jensen could barely believe what he heard, even if it was what he himself wanted more than anything, he had expected that it would take time to make Jared see it.

"Are you…" Jensen started but Jared interrupted him, pulling Jensen into a deep kiss at the same time as he pulled Jensen down fully.

He felt Jared's growing knot pushing inside, could feel it push against his insides and filling him up better than any knot ever had before, making Jensen tremble under the onslaught of emotions. His own orgasm was building, a deep fire inside him and Jensen clung almost desperately to Jared.

"My Omega," Jared groaned when he pulled away from the kiss. "Mine."

With those words he bit down on Jensen's neck, teeth piercing skin and Jensen's orgasm rushed through him as Jared marked him up, pulsing his come into Jensen at the same time as he sucked blood from the bite mark, sealing them together.

Trembling on Jared's lap, knot firmly locked in place and the mark on his neck throbbing with both pain and pleasure Jensen leaned in and hid his face against the sweat damp collar of Jared's shirt to hide the satisfied smile on his lips.

"My Alpha," Jensen mumbled softly.

Jensen knew that taking the job for Jared Padalecki had been his best choice ever, he finally had the Alpha he had been longing for and the best job he'd ever had. Jensen was one damn lucky Omega.


End file.
